Visiting Home
by Glambertxxx
Summary: told in two parts, Kris and Adam travel from L.A. to Arkansas for their newborn daughter to meet Kris' family for the first time.
1. Chapter 1

"Hurry up, baby, we're going to miss our flight!" Kris called up the stairs. By his feet were two large suitcases and two smaller ones.

"Daddy, can I take my coloring book on the plane?" Ryleigh asked holding her Tinkerbelle coloring book in her tiny hands.

"Yes, sweetie, put it in your backpack," Kris said, pointing to the pink pack on Ryleigh's back.

"Come on, Adam! The flight leaves in an hour!" he called up the stairs again, trying to get his husband to hurry.

"One second!" Adam said.

"Daddy, can I take my glitter markers on the plane too?" Ryleigh said.

"Yes, baby." Kris smiled down at his five year old daughter before turning back to the stairs. "Adam, seriously!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Jeez!" Adam said. A few seconds later Adam was walking down the stairs with a pink baby bag slung over his shoulder and carrying their two week old daughter, Avery in his arms.

As soon as Adam got to the foot of the stairs, Kris held out his arms for Avery. Adam passed their young sleeping daughter over to his husband.

"I'll get the girls in the car, you grab the luggage," Kris said before turning to walk toward the front door.

Two hours later they were in the air and on their way to Arkansas. They flew in first class because not only was it quieter for their young daughter, but it allowed much more room to play so Ryleigh wouldn't get cranky. Luckily, Avery was still fast asleep, lying in Adam's lap. Ryleigh was sitting in Kris' lap coloring in her Tinkerbelle coloring book.

"Color with me, Daddy," Ryleigh said, handing Kris a purple glitter marker.

"Oh no, sweetie, that's your coloring book. Color me something pretty," Kris said resting his head against the back of the seat trying to get a power nap in.

"Daddy," Ryleigh whined. "Please color with me."

Kris turned to see his husband fast asleep in the chair across from him.

"Okay," Kris said, sighing and taking the purple glitter marker from Ryleigh's hand and leaning around his daughter to color.

Kris looked for a place to color before lifting the purple marker and coloring Tinkerbelle's hair.

Ryleigh gasped before screaming. Everyone on the plane perked their heads up and strained their necks trying to look forward into first class to see who or what was causing the noise. Adam's eyes snapped opened and held Avery tighter as she awoke and started crying loudly.

"What? What!" Kris said, looking at his five year old daughter.

Ryleigh's screaming seized before she looked over at Kris. "Tinkerbelle's hair is not purple!"

"Okay okay, I'm sorry, sweetie," Kris said. "But you don't scream on planes like that. Mama will be very upset with you if she heard about this."

Adam scrambled for the baby bag next to his seat before coming up with a bottle for Avery. Within a few minutes everything was quiet again. Ryleigh even decided she was finished coloring so she laid down for a nap against Kris' chest. A few minutes later both girls were fast asleep.

"What did you do?" Adam said, whispering.

Kris sighed, petting Ryleigh's curly light brown hair with his hand as she slept. "I colored Tinkerbelle's hair purple."

"Oh that's just wrong."

Three hours later, they landed in Arkansas.

On their trek to the luggage pick up where they would be meeting Kris' parents, Kris carried Avery as Adam held Ryleigh's hand.

"Is that my baby?" Kim called across the room.

Kris smiled stepping closer. "Hi, Mama." He kissed her cheek.

"Oh I wasn't talking about you," Kim teased. "But thank you, sweetheart," she returned Kris' kiss.

"Is this my new granddaughter?" Kim asked looking down at the sleeping infant in Kris' arms. Her eyes were shining with tears, as they were the first time she had met her first granddaughter, Ryleigh.

"Yes, Mama," Kris said. "This is Avery."

Kim covered her hand with her mouth and she bit back tears. "She's gorgeous, baby," she said before turning to smile warmly at her son-in-law. "She looks just like you, Adam."

Adam smiled. "Thank you."

"Let me hold my girl," Kim said, gesturing Kris to hand the infant over.

Kris transferred the sleeping baby into his mother's arms.

"Oh my," Kim said, petting Avery's soft bright blonde hairs. "You're a pretty girl. Yes you are. Very very pretty. Just like your Papa. Yes ma'am."

"She's a cute baby that's for sure," Neil, Kris' father said, stepping up and laying his hand on his wife's shoulder. He too had tears accumulating in his eyes as he looked down at his youngest granddaughter.

"And how about you, Ryleigh?" Kim said, looking down at the half awake five year old standing by Adam's side. "Are you being a good big sissy?"

Ryleigh mumbled and nodded.

Adam chuckled before lifting his daughter into his arms. "She's still asleep from the flight."

"Poor thing," Kim said, giggling while continuing to bounce the young infant in her arms.

"Well it was a long flight," Neil said, "Why don't we get all of you back home for lunch. Come on, Kristopher, I'll help you with the luggage."


	2. Chapter 2

After lunch, Ryleigh was wide awake again and bouncing off the walls like the hyper five year old she was. Neil -Kris' father- took Ryleigh outside in the back yard to play basketball, not only for quality time with his oldest granddaughter but also to give the young girl an outlet for all her excess energy.

Kris, Adam and Kim sat inside in the living room. Kris rested his head back against his husband's chest as he lay on the main couch with his feet over the side of the sofa. Adam reciprocated by wrapping his large arm around Kris' chest holding him tight against himself. Kim hadn't parted from newborn Avery since they had gotten home. She hadn't even put the baby down during lunch. Kim couldn't tear her eyes away from her tiny seemingly perfect granddaughter. She sat in Neil's old brown lazyboy recliner with Avery in her arms.

Kris nodded off for a nap in Adam's arms, after being deprived of sleep during the flight. Adam was wide awake though, but kept perfectly still as to not wake his husband. He lifted his hand and gently ran his knuckle back over Kris' cheek. Kris didn't twitch away from the hand, but moved his face closer, rubbing against the hand. Kris gave a content sigh in his sleep.

"Looks like we've both got our sleeping babies," Adam said, turning his head to his mother-in-law.

Kim looked up to smile at Adam. "That we do."

They sat in silence for awhile longer. Adam transfixed on Kris, wondering what he was dreaming about, and if he was dreaming about him. While Kim sat daydreaming about what Avery's life was going to be like and what hobbies she was going to be interested in and what her big god given talent was going to be. She also wondered about what she, Avery and Ryleigh could all do together once they got older. Kim wanted to be the cool grandma; she wanted her girls to adore her. She wanted to take them on trips and buy them cute outfits. She wanted the girls to come to her when they were having trouble with boys and needed someone to talk to. No matter how much she had wished for one, Kim had never had a daughter of her own. So her granddaughters were surely a blessing.

Avery yawned in her sleep and stretched her tiny arms out before slowly opening her eyes. The bright blue eyes opened for the first time since her arrival, and the first thing she looked at was her Grandma.

"Adam," Kim whispered, not wanting to wake up her son. "She opened her eyes!"

Adam lifted his head, already started to doze off himself.

"Oh, Adam," Kim said staring down at the newborn girl looking up at her in wonderment, "her eyes are gorgeous!"

Adam smiled watching his mother-in-law's reaction to seeing her granddaughter awake for the first time.

"She looks so much like your baby pictures," she said, lifting her hand to smooth Avery's bright blonde hair as she sat transfixed by her.

"I hope not," Adam said laughing, "I wasn't that cute at all."

"Well she definitely has your blonde hair and your beautiful blue eyes," Kim said, not taking her eyes off Avery for a second.

"Adam was a strawberry blonde, Mama," Kris mumbled, half awake, his eyes still closed. "Avery's hair is golden. But yes, I do agree about the beautiful blue eyes," he smirked lazily.

Adam smiled. "Well good morning, sunshine."

"How long was I out?"

"About half an hour."

"And you just let me sleep on you that whole time?" Kris said lifting his head and opening his eyes to smile at his husband. "That's so romantic."

Adam leaned down to peck a kiss on his husband's lips.

"My whole right side fell asleep," Adam whispered into Kris' ear, "And I wanted so bad to move because my body was numb and tingling, but you look so much like an angel when you sleep. I couldn't bring myself to move and risk you waking up."

Adam leaned back to look into Kris' eyes. Kris looked up at his husband, his face full of adoration and love, before lifting his hand and bringing it up behind Adam's neck and pulling him in for another kiss. This kiss was tender and more passionate than the previous peck.

"That's one of the sweetest things you've ever said to me," Kris said.

"I love you," Adam said.

"I know," Kris said, smiling. "You tell me every day."

"You two are precious," Kim said, breaking the boys from their loving trance.

She sat smiling at her son and son-in-law. She was so happy for them both for finding each other; she couldn't have picked a more perfect mate for her oldest son if she tried. Adam was perfect for her baby boy. They seemed to complete each other. And on top of everything, they had brought her two beautiful grandchildren for which she was very grateful and blessed.

The weekend passed quickly, with lots of family time, board games, activities like bowling and movie watching and of course Kim and Neil spending as much time as they could possibly get in with their granddaughters whom they rarely got to see. None of them wanted to leave at the end of the two days but they had to go back to their home in Los Angeles. It was a shame that Arkansas and California weren't closer so Kris' parents could see the girls more often but Kris and Adam promised to visit once every three months. But for the proud grandparents that wasn't nearly enough.

Neil and Kim drove them to the airport. Kim had tears in her eyes, on the edge of breaking down when she said goodbye to Ryleigh and baby Avery. Neil's eyes were too glassy with tears but he kept himself more composed than his wife.

Kim kissed sleeping Avery's forehead before handing her over to Adam.

"Bye, darlin''" Kim said kissing her son-in-law on the cheek. "You take care of my girls, you hear?"

Adam smiled warmly at his mother in law. "Of course."

"Bye bye, Mama," Ryleigh said, walking forward and hugging Kim tight.

"Bye, sweetheart, please come see me again real soon okay?"

Ryleigh nodded enthusiastically. "Of course. I'll miss you bunches."

"I'll miss you too, precious girl," Kim said wiping the tears from her cheek.

Ryleigh looked up at Neil. "I'm gunna beat you at basketball next time Paw-paw," she said pointed an accusing finger at her grandfather.

Neil laughed. "I bet you will, sweetie."

Kris stepped forward to hug and kiss his parents goodbye before grabbing onto Ryleigh's hand and the little family walked together through the airport doors.

"Bye, babies," Kim said one last time waving and blowing kisses. Her face was covered in tears.

Adam, Kris and Ryleigh waved back before turning and walking away.

"Oh, Neil," Kim said, turning and burying her face in her husband's chest. She began to sob.

Neil held his wife tight to him and whispered soothingly into her ear.

"They'll be back, baby. They'll be back."


End file.
